


Can’t Sleep

by BibiBabyBlue (Cecilarts)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Henry Fisher (mentioned) - Freeform, Insomnia, Whump, a little bit, insomniac sal, sickfic babyyy, we love to project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilarts/pseuds/BibiBabyBlue
Summary: A short little ficlet I wrote when I had a really bad cold - I can’t help but take everything and anything out on poor Sal oops lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Can’t Sleep

Sal groaned, internally berating himself for his inability to just sleep. He had gone to bed early in hopes to combat a growing headache, but ended up playing on his Gear Boy when he couldn’t fall asleep. He cursed his sleep schedule for being so fucked up that he couldn’t even sleep early if he tried. 

It seemed like every night had Sal staying awake later and later. It wasn’t like he wanted to, Sal knew he needed - and desperately wanted - the rest. It seemed his body had other plans, however.

Sal shuddered, cold from the apparently chilly breeze coming through his window. He got up to shut it, but had to sit back down when his vision went dark and his head started swimming.

He pressed a hand against his head to relieve some of the pressure, only to notice his forehead was burning up. Standing up much slower this time, Sal drudged his way over to the bathroom.

Careful not to make a sound, Sal stepped into the bathroom and rooted around in the mirror cabinet for the thermometer - ah, there it is! He sat up against the wall and put the thermometer under his tongue, holding his thumb over the little speaker so the beeps wouldn’t wake his dad.

A minute later, the thermometer went off and Sal cringed at the 100.2 it read. Yikes. He had originally thought it was just his hands being cold as usual, but 100.2 was high, especially since he usually ran cold.

Sal sighed, washing off the thermometer quickly and placing it back in the mirror cabinet. He took a couple of Tylenol with the water from the sink, coughing as he swallowed roughly.

Now that he knew he was actually sick, and not just dehydrated or tired, Sal stopped to take stock of how he was feeling. It wasn’t great. His muscles were sore, he was shivering, his head was throbbing in pain, and he could tell that he was going to have either a sore throat or a nasty cough by morning.

Sal took another sip of water, and returned to his room sluggishly. He almost tripped over Gizmo, which turned out well, as the cat woke up and decided to come cuddle with Sal. Despite how shitty he was feeling, Sal smiled. Gizmo always knew how to make him feel better. 

He got into bed, slipping under a heavy blanket and another comforter, as Gizmo jumped up and curled right against his chest. Close enough to cuddle, but not in danger of blocking his airways.

Pinned down by two blankets and a cat, Sal’s fidgety hands had no choice but to sit still. Finally, 5 hours after Sal had originally gone to bed, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked this little oneshot. Just a little baby whump, cause I like to dump my issues on Sal


End file.
